A realeza Kishigo
by Lanifer
Summary: Está na versão de Ichigo. O Príncipe Kishu veio buscar seu precioso gatinho. Será que ela irá com ele?
1. Chapter 1

Suspirei e me sentei num banco do parque. Já aviam se passado 4 anos desde aquele dia da batalha final... Desde que _ele_ foi embora... Desde que _Kishu_ foi embora...

Agora estou com 17 anos, ainda tenho meus poderes Mew só que não preciso mais usá-los, não trabalho mais no Café Mew Mew, Akasaka e Ryou foram embora um ano depois dos estrangeiros e ainda mantenho contatos com as outras Mews.

Faz 3 anos que terminei meu namoro com Masaya, não estava dando certo o nosso namoro então resolvemos cada um seguir sua vida. Um mês depois do nosso rompimento Masaya foi embora para a Inglaterra, desde então nunca mais nos vimos.

Acho que foi melhor assim, cada um segui sua vida sem ter que olhar para trás. Depois que terminei com Masaya, não tive mais nenhum namorado.

Já acabei o meu ano escolar, já fiz o 3º ano e consegui passar. Agora tô de férias, ainda estou vendo para que faculdade eu vou. Ainda estou em dúvida sobre qual profissão eu devo seguir.

* * *

><p>Já estava escurecendo, levantei o braço e olhei meu relógio: eram 19:30, acho melhor voltar para casa, já está na hora do jantar e se demorasse mais um pouco meus pais ficariam preocupados.<p>

Me levantei e comecei a caminhar para casa. Estava andando com os braços cruzados, olhando para frente.

Senti que alguém estava me seguindo, dei uma olhada para trás... nada. Continuei andando mas mesmo assim senti que havia alguém me olhando, olhei para os lados mas mesmo assim não tinha ninguém.

Comecei a andar mais rápido, olhando para todos os lados até avistar minha casa. Faltava poucos quarteirões para chegar lá.

Cheguei em casa, olhei mais algumas vezes para o lado para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém. Peguei minhas chaves e destranquei a porta. Abri e entrei em casa.

Estava tudo escuro, fechei a porta atrás de mim e acendi as luzes.

"Mãe, pai estou em casa!" gritei

Ninguém respondeu, acho que eles não estão em casa, devem ter ido a algum lugar...

Fui para a cozinha afim de comer alguma coisa. Acendi as luzes da cozinha e reparei que havia um pedaço de papel em cima do balcão.

Andei até lá e peguei o papel. Ele dizia o seguinte:

_ Ichigo, eu e seu pai tivemos que sair às pressas, nem tivemos tempo de lhe explicar o porquê saímos de repente. Seu avô ficou doente então tivemos de ir para Londres cuidar dele. Não sabemos quando voltamos por isso deixei algum dinheiro para emergências ao lado do pote de biscoitos. Te amamos muito filha._

_ Mamãe_

Coitado do vovô, espero que ele fique melhor... O legal é que eu tenho a casa só para mim! Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, sem ninguém para me dar regras... Estou tão feliz...

Abri a geladeira e comecei a procurar algo para comer.

Depois de eu lavar a louça, corri escada acima e fui para o meu quarto.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui em direção ao meu armário. Abri e escolhi uma linda camisola para vestir. Era rosa clara, ia até os pés, era bem solta e bem confortável.

Peguei minha camisola e saí do quarto, andei até o final do corredor e abri a última porta.

Entrei no banheiro e comecei a tirar minha roupa, liguei a água e esperei encher a banheira.

Quando a banheira já estava cheia, entrei e comecei a relaxar.

Peguei meu shampoo e derramei um pouco em minha mão, massageei meus cabelos com o shampoo e mergulhei minha cabeça na banheira para retirá-lo.

Depois peguei o condicionar e fiz a mesma coisa. Por fim, peguei o sabonete e ensaboei meu corpo inteiro.

Saí da banheira e me enxuguei com a toalha, esvaziei a banheira e comecei a me vestir.

Quando já estava vestida, comecei a pentear meus cabelos enquanto me encarava no espelho.

Terminando, abri a porta e saí do banheiro. Andei pelo corredor até meu quarto.

Entrei em meu quarto e vi uma coisa que me fez "O"... eu vi _ele_... eu vi _Kishu_...


	2. Chapter 2

Eu o encontrei sentado em minha cama, olhando a lua pela janela.

Ainda usava as mesmas roupas e o mesmo cabelo, é o que eu amo nele, aqueles lindos cabelos verde floresta, aquelas enormes piscinas de ouro...

Fiquei paralisada fitando ele, o olhei de cima a baixo. Estava um pouco maior e bem mais musculoso do que antes, acho que ele já devia estar com uns 18 anos mais ou menos.

Ele virou lentamente a cabeça e me encarou, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, me perdi em seus olhos cor de âmbar.

"Olá koneko-chan, quanto tempo!" ele sorriu

Saí correndo em sua direção e o agarrei num abraço sufocante, ele me devolveu o abraço e comecei a chorar em seu pescoço.

"Senti tanta a sua falta! Você não sabe o tanto que eu pensei em você, em como eu estava preocupada! Você poderia dar pelo menos uma notícia!" eu disse entre soluços.

"Calma gatinho, eu vou te explicar tudo o que aconteceu e não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou muito bem." ele pareceu me reconfortar no abraço "Mas desde quando você se preocupa tanto assim comigo? Você sempre me odiou, não me suportava e sempre me chamava de pervertido." parecia estar confuso.

"Kishu eu sempre gostei de você, só que eu estava tão obcecada por Aoyama-kun que nem me toquei na época" falei baixinho, quase sussurrando.

Ele pareceu estar em choque pelo o que eu disse, mas pelo canto do olho percebi que ele estava sorrindo.

"Você finalmente se tocou que me ama gatinho!" sua voz estava feliz e tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Eu sempre te amei Kishu... Só não percebi antes por causa de Masaya..."

Me separei de seu abraço e o olhei nos olhos.

"Kishu, me prometa que você nunca mais vai embora, que nunca mais vai me deixar de novo!" ordenei

"Não se preocupe gatinho," ele levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha "nunca te deixarei, você é minha e se for preciso te levo junto comigo para qualquer lugar que eu vá"

"Eu te amo Kishu" sussurrei

"Eu também te amo gatinho"

Eu agarrei seu pescoço e o beijei com todo o amor que eu tinha, ele devolveu o beijo.

* * *

><p>Eu estava sentada na cama ao lado de Kishu, ouvindo ele me contar tudo o que havia acontecido nesses últimos anos.<p>

Eu o contei o que tinha acontecido aqui todos esses anos, meu rompimento com Masaya, o fechamento Café Mew Mew, o que havia acontecido com o resto das Mews...

"Então quer dizer que você terminou com Ayoma por minha causa?" perguntou Kishu esperançoso

"Sim, na verdade eu acho que sempre senti uma atração por você Kishu, só que eu olhava só para Masaya e mais ninguém, eu estava tão obcecada em ficar com ele que não percebi o que sentia por você." confessei

Kishu sorriu de alegria.

"Oww se eu soubesse que você sentiria minha falta e se apaixonaria por mim se eu fosse embora, teria feito isso antes."

Corei e minhas orelhas e cauda saltaram para fora. Ele me abraçou e acariciou minhas orelhas de gato, isso me fez ronronar.

* * *

><p>Ficamos horas e horas conversando, até que me senti sonolenta. Bocejei.<p>

"Gatinho, você tem que dormir, está muito cansada"

"Não quero dormir, tenho medo de acordar e perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho" fiz biquinho

"Não se preocupe, estarei aqui quando acordar" ele deu uma risadinha "Agora vai dormir" ele acariciou minhas bochechas

"OK"

Andei até minha cama e me deitei. Kishu veio flutuando até mim e me cobriu. Terminando de me cobrir, me deu um suave beijo na testa.

"Bons sonhos gatinho"sussurrou

Antes que eu pudesse responder caí no sono.


	3. Chapter 3

Senti um cheiro bom no ar, ainda sonolenta, abri os olhos.

"Kishu...?" sussurrei

Ninguém me respondeu.

Me sentei na cama e olhei ao redor, não havia ninguém.

Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro escovar meus dentes. Terminando, segui ao meu armário e escolhi uma roupa. Comecei a me vestir. Arrumei meu cabelo, fazendo duas maria-chiquinhas.

Saí do meu quarto e comecei a descer as escadas. Fui para cozinha pra tomar meu café da manhã.

Mal cheguei e o vi lá, sentado na mesa.

"Bom dia koneko-chan!" me cumprimentou com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

"Bom dia Kishu" o cumprimentei no mesmo tom alegre.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão, indicando pra mim sentar na mesa. Eu fiz com o que me pediu, sentei-me na sua frente. Na mesa haviam frutas, pães, leite, café e suco. Fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que tinha ali.

"Sirva-se" me indicou Kishu

"OK" respondi

Comecei a me servir com o que tinha na mesa, primeiro virei um pouco de suco num copo, em seguida peguei um pão e comecei a comer. Terminando, peguei um morango e comi, depois fui pegando e comendo vários até ficar satisfeita.

Percebi que Kishu estava me observando com admiração enquanto eu comia. Não conseguindo evitar, envergonhada, sorri para ele em troca.

"O que é tão interessante?" perguntei com sarcasmo na voz.

"Nada" respondeu dando de ombros

Dei uma risadinha e me levantei da mesa. Comecei a limpar a mesa, com Kishu me ajudando e em seguida lavei a louça.

Terminamos de arrumar a cozinha e fomos para a sala. Sentei-me no sofá e fiz um gesto indicando a Kishu para se sentar também. Ambos sentados, comecei a puxar assunto.

"Você arrumou alguma namorada enquanto esteve fora?"

"Não. Ichigo, você não saía dos meus pensamentos, eu não iria conseguir ficar com outra enquanto pensava em você" respondeu docemente.

"Awww que fofo Kishu" corei

"Eu te amo Ichigo, não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre irei te amar..." ele acariciou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

"Eu sei disso Kishu, eu também..." fui cortada pelo toque do telefone.

** TLIM TLIM TLIM TLIM **

Me levantei do sofá e fui atender ao telefone.

"Alô?" atendi

"Alô, é da casa dos Momomiya?" respondeu do outro lado da linha

"Sim, quem fala?"

"Aqui é do hospital central. Sinto informar que o avião onde estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Momomiya colidiu com uma montanha. Logo após o impacto, o avião entrou em chamas..."

Eu estava apavorada com o que estava ouvindo, fiquei paralisada esperando o pior.

"Meus p-pais estão b-bem?" gaguejei

"Sentimos informar que não há sobreviventes"

Uma cachoeira de lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos.

"T-Tem certeza d-disso?"

"Absoluta"

"O-Obrigada por me informar"

"Mas uma vez, sinto muito" então a linha ficou muda

O telefone escapou da minha mão e caiu no chão. Caí de joelhos, com as mão no rosto.

"Não, não, não, nãooo" gritei

Kishu rapidamente apareceu ao meu lado.

"O que aconteceu gatinho?" perguntou super preocupado enquanto se agachava para estar na mesma altura em que eu.

"Me-Meu pais..." soluçava " Kishu... meus pais e-estão m-mortos..." levantei minha cabeça e olhei em teus olhos "Kishu, meus pais morreram!" falei apavorada.

Kishu tentou me reconfortar num abraço, aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei chorando.

"Shhhhhh, gatinho vai ficar tudo bem..."

"Como vai ficar tudo bem Kishu?" levantei a cabeça de seu ombro e o olhei diretamente nos olhos " Como vai ficar tudo bem com os meus pais mortos? Agora eu estou sozinha nesse mundo..." soluçava

"Você não está sozinha, eu estou aqui, não estou? Então você não está sozinha"

Deu para ver a dor em seus olhos cor âmbar, ele estava falando a verdade, estava sendo sincero.

"Prometa que você nunca vai me deixar Kishu"

"Eu prometo gatinho, minha vida é você. Eu sei que você está desesperada, mas por favor acalme-se." pediu Kishu

Balancei minha cabeça, concordando. Então ele me puxou num abraço e num piscar de olhos, eu estava em meu quarto.

Sem me soltar, Kishu nos deitou na cama e começou a brincar com meus cabelos enquanto cantava alguma coisa. Continuei chorando até dormir.


End file.
